


Not Another Song About Love

by crow_writing



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_writing/pseuds/crow_writing
Summary: Semi asks Shirabu to help him write a song for his crush.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Not Another Song About Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haikyuu Prompts! (Mostly ships!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644645) by [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal). 



> I didn’t feel confident in writing a song for this so I used a song that people associate with SemiShira a lot. It’s called Not Another Song About Love by Hollywood Ending. I wanted to use something fluffy so bad, but it had to be something like this. I might use the fluffy song excuse to write an engagement story for them (though I already wanted to write that into my omegaverse AU)

“Will you help me write a song?”

Shirabu is taken aback by Semi’s question. He’s in the middle of studying with Semi. Tendou was supposed to study with them but bailed the last minute, despite it being his idea. It felt a little weird that Tendou asked Shirabu to join them considering that Shirabu is a grade lower, but he decided to accompany them to…get a better idea for next year. Yeah, it has nothing to do with spending time with Semi. He hates that guy.

“What?” Shirabu asks, looking up from his text book.

“I have this crush and I’m planning on confessing.”

Shirabu’s heart drops. Of course Semi likes someone else. Wait, that shouldn’t matter. He doesn’t like Semi like that!

“Write it yourself,” Shirabu grumbles, going back to pressing his nose into his text book.

“You’re kind of like him,” Semi presses, “Please.”

Shirabu glances up to find Semi looking surprisingly desperate. Shirabu sighs, “Okay, but you owe me.”

Semi’s face lights up. “You won’t regret it!”

Shirabu is pretty sure he will. He doesn’t want Semi to have a boyfriend that isn’t him. Wait…that’s not right. Or is it? His face burns at the thought.

“Are you okay?” Semi asks, smirking, “You’re a little red.”

“Shut up. What do you have so far?”

Semi digs into his backpack and pulls out a leather notebook. It’s well-worn and is filled page to page with lyrics, notes, and chords.

“I have some of the chorus so far, but I’m not sure about the rest.”

“Let me see.”

* * *

“You’re just realizing you have a crush on Semi?” Kawanishi deadpans when Shirabu comes barging into his dorm room. Luckily, Kawanishi’s roommate is nowhere to be found.

“Yeah, and I hate it,” Shirabu groans falling onto Kawanishi’s bottom bunk spread eagle.

Kawanishi cocks an eyebrow from his seat at the desk. “What were the lyrics?”

“ _I hate your voice. I hate your lips. I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss. But you're all that I've been dreaming of. This is not another song about love,_ ” Shirabu quotes.

“Romantic,” Kawanishi replies sarcastically, “But I can’t imagine he would sing that about too many people. I think this about you.”

Shirabu sits up. “Me?!”

“You.”

“Why?”

“Face it: you have a love-hate relationship.”

“There’s barely any love,” Shirabu argues.

“If he has a crush on you, there’s love,” Kawanishi says, “Do you not see the way he looks at you? Then again, it’s whenever you’re turned away.”

“How does he look at me?”

Kawanishi rests his elbow on his knee and hold his chin in his hand, putting on his most longing expression. He sighs dramatically. “Like that,” He deadpans.

“He still can’t be writing a song about me.”

“It’s about you.”

* * *

Shirabu is just getting ready for bed when there’s a knock on his door.

“Answer that, brat,” Shirabu says between brushing his teeth in the bathroom sink.

Goshiki does as asked and finds Tendou waiting at the door with a devious grin. “Hey, Tendou-san.”

“Where’s Shirabooboo?”

Shirabu spits in the sink and wipes his mouth, emerging from the bathroom. He’s in his pajamas already—a hoodie and lounge pants.

“What do you want?” Shirabu groans.

“I have something from a secret admirer.”

“That’s so romantic!” Goshiki says.

Shirabu cocks an eyebrow, taking the note Tendou hands him. “Secret admirer?”

He opens it and it simply instructs him to meet them at the courtyard.

“This sounds like a prank,” Shirabu deadpans.

“I was asked personally by them,” Tendou insists.

“Whatever.” Shirabu goes to slip on a pair of sneakers.

Tendou starts to follow Shirabu on his way to the courtyard.

“Why are _you_ coming?” Shirabu asks.

“Just because,” Tendou answers nonchalantly.

“I still think this is a prank.”

They get to the courtyard and there’s lights set up everywhere. It looks like something out of a romance movie. In the middle by the fountain is Semi with his acoustic guitar.

“Hey.”

“Okay, this is a joke.” Shirabu is ready to go back to his room but Semi starts singing the song they worked on together.

_“_ _Let it out  
Been building up you better  
Let it out  
Say everything you've been meaning now_”

Shirabu can’t move as Semi continues to sing the rest of the song. His heart is racing. Semi can’t seriously be confessing to him.

When the song is over, Semi smirks at Shirabu whose face is burning red. “So will you be my boyfriend?”

“I guess.” Shirabu doesn’t have it in him to look directly at Semi.

Semi laughs. He settles his guitar down into its case near his feet. He makes his way over to Shirabu and embraces him into a hug. Shirabu reluctantly hugs him back.

“Can I kiss you?” Shirabu mumbles into Semi’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Semi replies, releasing.

He rests his hands on Shirabu’s shoulders and leans in for a kiss. Shirabu wraps his arms around Semi’s torso. Shirabu’s never kissed anyone, so it’s not the best, but Semi enjoys it nonetheless.

“Let’s do that again,” Shirabu insists.

Tendou has everything on video.

Semi and Shirabu walk into practice the next day hand in hand. Kawanishi just yells, “Told you so!”


End file.
